


Wrong Window

by delictor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Klance smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, allura and lance are childhood best friends, klance, tagging those bc there's a bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delictor/pseuds/delictor
Summary: Lance is only six when he decides he's absolutely in love with Allura and convinced they're getting married one day. He's fifteen when he gets rejected by the boy in the locker room. He's sixteen when he kisses Allura and messes everything up. He's seventeen when he meets Nyma and falls in love. He's eighteen when she breaks his heart and Allura is there to pick up the pieces. He's nineteen when he decides to do that four hour drive to Allura's new apartment and play her a love song outside of her window. What he didn't expect though was for this to be the wrong window, for her to be out of town and for the boy in that window to have those same dazzling purple eyes as the boy from the locker room.    "You know she talks about you like all the time too, she loves you but... but she likes Shiro romantically. Lance you just need to...““Accept it? Move on? Let it go?”“... yes.““I know.”“Then do it. With... with me.”“What?”There's silence yet again and they're staring at each other, Keith's mouth opening to speak but no words forming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight smut scene (blowjob, like a few paragraphs long). Implied self-harm thoughts. Bullying and homophobia.

She’s beautiful.

Stunning.

Ethereal.

She’s absolutely stolen Lance’s heart and he makes it his life-long goal to keep her in his life. And so he does.

They’re six when Lance first sees her at the playground. He’s absolutely enthralled by the color of her hair and the way her eyes sparkle. He’s only six but he thinks he’s in love. “Hi, I’m Lance.” He chirps, plopping down beside her in the sandbox. The second her eyes drift up to look at him Lance can feel his heart skip a beat.

“I’m Allura.” She mumbles, eyes returning to the sandcastle she was building.

“What are you making there?”

“A castle. I wanna call it the Lions Castle of Altea.” She answers, pouring sand into one of her many buckets.

“Of Altea?”

“It’s a place in this fairy tale book my dad reads me every night.” She answers, flipping her bucket over, lifting it and leaving behind a perfect tower. Lance is in awe and his six-year-old mind confirms he is in fact in love with this girl who can make perfect towers in one try.

“Sounds like a nice place to live. Why the castle of lions?”

“No, the Lions Castle. Because the guardian of the universe lives there. His name is Voltron but he’s made up of five lions.” She explains, dropping her shovel to look at him. Lance isn’t sure why she’s giving him that face but a smile quickly cracks across his face and it shows off his missing front tooth.

“Voltron sounds so cool! How is he made up of those five lions? Are they like his legs and arms and one is his head?” Lance questions with honest curiosity. Allura seems taken a back by the question but a blush quickly spread across her cheeks and she smiles with not only her mouth but also her eyes as they crinkle at the corners. Her hands clasp together and she leans towards Lance.

“You actually think he’s cool? Everybody always tells me the story is stupid, you’re the first person who has ever liked hearing about Voltron.”

“What? No way, how do other people not think it’s cool?! I think he sounds cool!” Lance nods eagerly, letting out a small yelp when Allura’s hands grip his shoulders and shake him a bit.

“Can we be best friends now?”

And Lance can’t help but agree without a second thought.

The years go by quickly. They go from kindergarten best friends to elementary school best friends. Their parents grow accustomed to having them spend almost all their free time together. They even go so far as to have sleep overs and join each others family trips.

Elementary school seems to go by in the blink of an eye and soon they’re in middle school. Sixth grade is when Hunk transferres to their school and Lance is the first to befriend him. Allura gets along great with Hunk as well and the trio spend most days studying together after school. Middle school seems fine and dandy to them all until eighth grade when they hear rumors about a student who had skipped several grades.

Lance is the first to meet him. Pidge. They meet by the baseball field near the high school when Lance goes to meet his brother who was on the team. Pidge had been sitting by the bleachers and they struck up a conversation. Pidge had an older brother named Matt who was the teams pitcher. Lance’s older brother Milo was the team’s best batter and that’s when Pidge asked what school Lance went to. When they found out they went to the same school, Lance quickly gave him his number and days later was introducing Pidge to Hunk and Allura.

“This is Pidge, he’s pretty cool. His brother is on the high school baseball team with my brother.” Lance introduces and Pidge stood a bit silent while shaking hands with Allura and Hunk.

“Lance?”

“Yeah short cakes?”

“Did you say he and his?” Pidge questiones with a raised eyebrow, confusion written across his face.

“Uh… yeah…. You are a boy… right?”

_Silence._

Then laughter erupts from Pidge causing Allura to jump and both Lance and Hunk to step back a few steps. “Lance, you’re pretty dense.” Pidge spoke between laughs. “I’m… oh boy, I’m not a boy.” Pidge cackles, pulling his—her—their glasses off and wiping at the tears building in their eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m—I’m biologically a girl, Katie is my real name. I guess I dress like a boy kind of though. But I go with she and her or they and them.” Pidge giggles, the other three glancing between themselves before smiling.

“Uh—sorry, I just—probably shouldn’t have assumed.” Lance replies cheekily, rubbing at his neck.

“Would’ve fooled me.” Allura chuckles with a shrug.

The rest of the school year is spent with the four of them speculating what high school would be like, playing video games, doing homework, placing bets on Lance flirting and failing. The summer is spent at the beach, the pool and at the fair that comes to town in July. When ninth grade comes around, they all promise to not change the way they’d been told high school makes a person change.

But that doesn’t stop Lance from calling Allura after dinner the night before their first day of high school. “Lance? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just… wanted to talk.”

“About?”

“Remember the first day we met?” Lance asks in a small voice, silence fills his phone for a few seconds before he can hear the familiar laughter from Allura.

“Of course, I’ll never forget it. You were the first person to like Voltron other than me and my dad. Why?”

“I know we were only six but I remember the moment I saw you I thought I was in love.” Lance laughs into the phone. “I—I thought we’d get married one day, I knew we were just kids but I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.” His laughter sounds nervous even to him but he hopes Allura won’t comment on it.

There’s no answer and Lance is almost positive he’s said something wrong. “When we were in the fourth grade I wanted to hold your hand the way my parents did.” Allura whispers and Lance nearly drops his phone. “In sixth grade I wanted to know what a kiss felt like and when I thought about kissing somebody… it was always you.” Lance is almost positive he’s died but he remains frozen on the edge of his bed, hand trembling as his grip tightens around his phone. “But I never wanted to mess up our friendship. I still don’t. Lance I want us to stay the way we are… always. But that doesn’t mean I don’t… I love you, okay?”

He’s positive he’s ready to cry but he somehow finds his voice. “I—I love you too Allura. A lot.” His voice cracks once or twice and he can hear Allura giggling against her phone. “Maybe… maybe one day we can figure things out better between us?”

“One day. But for now I’d like us to stay the way we are… I’ll see you tomorrow in school, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Ninth grade is a nightmare for Lance.

He gets acne for the first time in his life and it feels like the end of the world. He also comes to terms with his bisexuality when he finds himself staring at one boy in his gym class. His hair is black and buzz cut. His eyes look almost purple but Lance is positive purple isn’t an actual eye color. Lance seems to stare the most in the locker room when Keith has his back to him and Lance can see the freckles sprinkled across the boy’s skin. Especially his shoulders.

Allura pushes him to ask the boy out. _What’s the worst that could happen? He says no?_

He definitely said no but worse also happened.

Somebody had overheard and Lance had become the laughing stock of the school. Lance the boy who had been rejected. Lance the _gay_ boy. Lance with the acne problem. _Lance the idiot_.

Ninth grade had definitely been the worst year of Lance’s life and he could remember going home in tears. He could remember the long hours of looking for ways to clear his skin. He could remember deciding he _hated_ boys. He could remember pushing away his friends.

And he could remember begging his mom to let him be home schooled.

Tenth grade was the most depressing year of Lance’s life.

His parents got him a tutor for home and he rarely left his house. He almost lost contact with Allura, Hunk and Pidge. He almost hated himself enough to—to…

“You’re being an idiot!” Allura shrieked and Lance sat silently on his bed, math book open but forgotten beside him. “You need to come back to school, Lance everybody has forgotten all about ninth grade by now. Please, Lance I miss my best friend.”

Her words went from a scream to a whisper as she moved to sit beside Lance and take his hands in hers. He didn’t speak but he looked up at her. Allura had grown more beautiful than the first day Lance had seen her. If it were possible her eyes had become a brighter shade of blue and seemed to reflect light in all shades. Her skin dark enough to make her hair look almost like it was glowing against her. He was lost in thought and then he does something he would almost definitely regret.

He kisses her.

And he kisses her hard, teeth clanking together, noses crashing against each other and… and then she's shoving him back, eyes wide and hands drawing away from him.

“I’m sorry—I didn’t—I’m sorry.” Lance cries out, jumping to his feet and pulling her from his bed and towards his bedroom door.

“Lance?”

“Get out. Get out, please just get out.” He cries, shoving her through the doorway and letting his door slam shut. Lance slides down against it, arms pulling his legs against his chest and a cry causing his shoulders to shake violently. He’d really done it now. He really had.

The rest of tenth grade is spent in his house. He’d cut out Hunk, Pidge and Allura completely from his life, had locked himself away and decided he’d finish high school at home then leave town and never look back. He decided he would until half way through eleventh grade when his older sister Mila forced him to go to the mall with her and he met a girl named Nyma there.

She was in his grade, his old school and she was _into him_. The rest of his eleventh grade was spent with Nyma either at her house or his, spent with kisses, touches and empty promises.

Lance went back to high school for senior year. And he almost regretted it when Allura was in all but two of his classes, Hunk in three of his classes and Pidge in two. The first month of school were spent with no words between any of them. Lance had become part of a terrible group of friends with Nyma and Rolo and his grades began to fall.

That’s when Allura intervened.

“Why are you doing this?” she asks, pulling Lance away from Nyma who sneers at her but takes Lance’s keys from his hands mumbling something about waiting in the car.

“Doing what?”

“Dating her, ignoring your friends and acting the way you are. This isn’t the Lance I know and l…this isn’t you.”

“The old me isn’t me anymore. Nyma did what none of you could, she pulled me out of my pity party, she got me to leave my house, she basically saved me. After you… after that.” He snaps, pulling his hand free from her grip.

“She’s using you Lance. You’re the one buying the alcohol and drugs and everything, aren’t you? I know you are, I know your family is well off, that’s why you have the nice car and had the home tutor, Lance _she_ knows it and she’s using you!” Allura snaps, reaching out to grab Lance but stopping herself half way.

“She’s not! You weren’t even there for me when I needed you most! You left me!” Lance screams, his eyes stinging but refusing to let the tears go.

“I tried! That’s what counts, Lance you shoved me away, _literally_. You pushed me out of the door before I could do or say anything. You didn’t give me a chance!” Lance might have been holding back his tears but Allura let them go. She let them roll down her face and she let her bottom lip tremble as she shouted.

Lance stood silent, jaw tensing before shaking his head and stepping back. “I have to go.” As he walks away he sees Hunk and Pidge out of the corner of his eye and it makes his stomach drop to see his old friends still together. But he pushes on, heading to his parking spot.

And he feels like a fool.

Like an absolute idiot.

A tool.

His parking space is empty, his car is gone and so is Nyma. He walks home in tears that afternoon, or at least he thought he was. He ends up outside of Allura’s house instead, it's almost sun set and when he knocks Allura is the one to open the door.

There are no questions asked and Lance is pulled into a hug that lasts several minutes. He cries into her shoulder, arms clasped around her waist as she coos at him, holding him tightly and hand patting the back of his head soothingly.

He spends the night with Allura, in her arms until he cries himself to sleep. They both miss school the next day and it almost feels like middle school again when they sit at the breakfast table eating cereal at seven in the morning. Allura’s parents leaving for the day and Lance spends most of the morning sitting against Allura as they talk.

They talked about Pidge’s science fair projects, about the robot she and Hunk had built and won a contest with. They talked about Allura’s acceptance letter to the university of her dreams and they talked about everything that came to mind.

The rest of senior year goes by in a blur as Lance spent it rebuilding his friendships with Hunk, Pidge and Allura. He opted to go to community college while his three friends were all going to the same big University a few towns over. Summer after graduation was spent with Lance helping Allura pick furniture for her new apartment and helping Hunk and Pidge find decorations for their dorm rooms.

The last day of summer felt bittersweet to Lance as he hugged his friend’s goodbye and watched them drive off. His parents had told him he could apply and transfer to the university if he wanted but he decided against it. He remained at home until November before his older brother Milo called him an idiot.

“You love her Lance, why’d you let her get away?”

“What?”

“Allura. Don’t act stupid, why’d you let her get away?” Milo repeats as he continued to color the drawing their younger sister Yaha had given him.

“She doesn’t like me that way Milo. I already lost her once, I’m just glad to have her in my life again.” Lance answers, his color pencil’s tip snapping as he applied too much pressure. “Besides she’s got a bright future and I… I’m stuck at home with no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Because you wasted two years at home having a pity party, Lance. You called it that yourself then you let that idiot Nyma play you like a piano. You let her get away and that’s going to be your biggest regret in life.” Milo huffs, dropping the red pencil and reaching for the green one. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll drive out there and play her some sap ass song outside of her bedroom window.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at that, eyes shooting up to look at his brother. “Like some lame ass prehistoric romcom?”

“Definitely like some lame ass romcom.” He nods.

“No.”

Lance jumps at the sudden sound of his brother’s chair being pushed back and then Milo is in his face. “Lance do it, trust me on this one.”

“Why should I?”

“Because, I’m twenty-three and I let the girl of my dreams slip away.”

“Naomi?”

“Yes.”

And that’s how Lance ended up in his car and driving four hours to Allura’s apartment. It’s a two story building and by his calculations he’s standing at the right window. His palms are sweaty and he has to wipe his hands against his jeans several times as he types in the song into his phone.

“Allura! It’s Lance, I—this is for you.” He shouts as the song starts to play from his car, the volume set high and the music echoing up and down the street.

 _Tell her a story._  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better.  
Make sure to see it through.  
Don’t be just everything she wants,  
Be everything she needs.  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too.

Lance could hear his heart racing over the thumping of his speakers and he’s well aware of the people looking out of their windows or doors at him. Some of the girls are swooning while some are recording with smiles on their faces. There’s a guy howling at him in approval and Lance can feel his cheeks burning.

 _But don’t you run away, run away_  
When you get tired  
Cause this will slip away, slip away  
And start a fire  
That can never be put out  
Oh, hurry time is running out  
But don’t you run away, run away  
Before you tell her you love her

He’s shaking as he picked up a pebble and threw it at her window. His bottom lip between his teeth and the lyrics ringing in his ears. It was the first song to come to mind. _Tell her you love her_. Because it was exactly what he was there to do. He had run away the first time, had messed it all up but he was there to tell her everything. To speak with his heart and tell her she’s lovely. He’s there to… to…

He’s suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as a boy opens Allura’s window and peeks out looking unamused. They’re staring at each other as the song ends and Lance can already hear Allura shouting about this.

“Was that meant for Allura?” the boy in her window questions and Lance just nods. “Well first off, you’re an idiot because this is the wrong window. She lives in the apartment across from me, so that window right over there is hers.” The boy stats, pointing to the first window across the hall. “Second off, she’s out of town, she went with her roommate to a wedding. And third off she’s—uh, actually you should come up so I can tell you.”

Lance doesn’t move, he just stares, suddenly hyper-aware of the people recording their interaction. “No. Just tell me.” Lance shouts up at the boy as he rests his elbow on the window sill and his chin in his palm, smirk playing on his lips.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well she’s dating a guy named Shiro. Definitely bigger and buffer than you. Pretty hot guy, white tuft of hair, wicked eye liner, scar across his face that makes him look tough as nails. He’s definitely older than you and sorry to break it to you buddy but Allura is way out of your league.”

Slamming his car door shut, Lance locks it and heads up the stairs before knocking on the guy’s door, face flushed red in anger. Suddenly the guy is opening the door and standing there in a t-shirt and his boxers, smirk on his lips and his hair looking a bit of a mess. Wait—was that a freaking _mullet?_

“What the hell?!”

“I told you to come up, people are probably gonna post that video on the internet now. _Guy gets called out after playing song for the wrong window_. Or something.”

“Do you want to fucking fight? What’s your problem?!” Lance snaps, stepping forward to shove the guy.

He seems shocked at first but it’s quickly replaced with anger. “What the fuck is _your_ problem? I was just telling you the truth, buddy.”

“Y-yeah? Well I didn’t like it!” Lance snaps, suddenly noticing the guy’s eyes were a dazzling familiar _purple_. “Wait… wait a second. You’re that fucking guy from ninth grade! Kevin or something.”

“Keith you moron. You asked me out and you can’t even remember my name?”

“You fucking ruined my life.” Lance accuses, hands flying above his head for empathizes.

And Keith looks amused at this. “What? Because I turned you down?”

“That and I got called gay and an idiot and loser after that! I fucking turned to home schooling because of you. I almost lost Allura completely because of the pity party you caused!”

“Let’s get one thing straight, I didn’t do that to you. You let those kids get to you, you shoved Allura away. You did that all to yourself.” Keith shoots back, shoving a finger against Lance’s chest.

Lance’s eyes are looking Keith up and down, his mouth feeling dry at the realization of how close they were standing. Swallowing hard, Lance narrowed his eyes and slapped Keith’s hand away. “Yeah, well you’re missing out now, darling.”

The surprise that shows up on Keith’s face is satisfying for Lance but the smirk that quickly replaces it has Lance’s palms sweating. “Is that so?” Keith hums, eyes looking Lance over painfully slow. “I don’t know, doesn’t look like I’m missing much…. Unless you want to prove me wrong?”

It’s a challenge. Or an invite, or maybe both. But Lance’s emotions are a mess and all over the place and the look Keith is giving him… that look is enough. He’s stepping forward, closing the space between them, hands flying up to cup Keith’s face and press their lips together roughly. Lance runs his tongue over Keith’s bottom lip and then he’s slipping his tongue between Keith’s parted lips. He’s aware of the hand slipping into his hair and pulling at it roughly.

Suddenly, he’s stumbling forward into the apartment, the door shutting behind him and he’s being slammed against it, Keith’s lips moving roughly against his. Lance lets his right hand slip down to rest on Keith’s hip fingers trailing along the elastic band of his boxers. There’s a hum against his lips and then he feels a hand slipping under his shirt, fingers gliding up his abdomen slowly, causing a moan to form in the back of his throat.

Keith is the one to break the kiss, his lips trailing down Lance’s jaw and coming to rest at the crook of Lance’s jaw, nibbling on his skin gently then sucking against it, Lance moaning out Keith’s name, his grip on the shorter boy’s hips tightening.

Lance is panting, eyes shut tightly as he sinks into the feeling of Keith’s soft lips against his skin and then he feels his jeans being undone and pulled down. Keith’s hands work expertly as they brush against his thighs then move up to curl around the elastic of his boxers. His lips leave Lance’s neck and kiss over his shirt as he kneels down in front of Lance, his boxers being pulled down swiftly and his penis suddenly being fully exposed.

And Lance can’t help but think how _unfair_ it is the way Keith looks up at him, tongue darting out to wet his lips as a hand moves to curl around the base of his dick. Keith’s eyes never leave his face as he leans forward, lips parting around his head and then moving down his length slowly. Lance swears he can hear bells ringing and his knees go weak and heat rises up his chest, a moan escaping his lips without his control. Keith’s tongue is swirling around his length as his head bobs up and down, gaining speed, his hand working up and down his dick as well. There’s a slurping noise every few seconds and Lance can hear a wet _sloshing_ noise as well with every movement from Keith’s hand.

This wasn't his first time, he'd been with Nyma several times, it had basically been the base of their relationship. The sexual touches and moments, it had been almost everything they ever did and yet, with Keith getting him he felt like it was his first time again. He felt far too sensitive and ready to cum already.

“K-Keith…” Lance whispers, head tilting up as he’s trying his best to not cum already. “I’m…I’m about to—” blinking his eyes open he looks down at Keith’s bobbing head, his hands trembling as they make eye contact and Lance loses it. He lets out a soft cry as he slouches against the wall, head flying back and banging against the wall as he feels himself cum into Keith’s mouth. He feels the other boys hand leave his dick and then he’s shoving all of Lance into his mouth while swallowing, then he’s pulling away with a gag and cough. It takes a second for Lance to finally look down and Keith has drool and cum dripping down his chin and a hand resting against his own crotch.

In a matter of seconds, Keith is back on his feet and pulling Lance’s boxers and jeans back up then pulling him down the hall into a bedroom. He closes the door before pushing Lance down on the bed and straddling him. Lance’s heart picks up again and his hands fall back against the bed to stop himself from falling backwards as Keith presses their lips together again forcefully. Once he has his balance again, Lance lets a hand clap against Keith’s thigh and run up it to rest on his hip. He can feel Keith’s boner pressing against his abdomen and he wants to touch him but he’s also _afraid_ to do just that.

Keith breaks the kiss again but their foreheads are pressed together and he’s breathing roughly as he talks between heavy breathes. “You know… you can touch me too… and lose the clothes.”

“I—I… yeah.” Lance stutters, leaning back and pulling his shirt up and over his head then tossing it across the room. He’s about to kiss Keith again when he pauses and instead opts for pulling Keith’s shirt off as well. Keith doesn’t complain as he’s left in just boxers.

Lance is then shoved back against the bed and Keith briefly stands up and pulls Lance’s jeans and boxers off once again, an erection already forming again as well. Once Lance is left naked, Keith crawls onto the bed over Lance slowly, his head dipping down to kiss Lance’s neck. Tilting his head up to give Keith better access, Lance spots something on the dresser beside the bed.

A picture.

It’s Keith, Allura, a girl he doesn’t recognize and a boy he’s heard a description of. Big, buff, white tuft of hair, scar across his face and suddenly Lance can feel his throat tightening. Keith is biting at his neck and Lance wants to enjoy it but his eyes are trained on the picture until it goes blurry behind his tears then a sob escapes his lips and Keith tenses against him.

The shorter boy pushes up to look at Lance and suddenly he's wide eyed at the sight of Lance crying.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—did I hurt you?” Keith asks with worry, sitting back against Lance’s hips, hands covering his mouth as he frantically looked Lance over.

“N-no I just—Allura.” He breathes between two sobs, reaching up to rub at his eyes with the heel of his palms. “It’s s-stupid.” He laughs, suddenly shaking, his lip trembling as another cry escaped him.

Lance was ready to apologize again when the shock of Keith's arms pulling him up into a sitting position and then pulling him into a hug made him fall silent again. Their bodies pressed together, Lance's breathe caught in his throat and he was suddenly aware of just how _warm_ Keith's skin was. Was he naturally this warm or did he have a fever? Or maybe it was from... from their activities of just minutes ago.

“I'm sorry.” the words are soft and barely audible but Lance catches them because they're spoken beside his ear. “I shouldn't have... we shouldn't have.” Keith strokes a hand through Lance's hair and presses a gentle kiss to his temple.

And Lance is a crying mess again.

The simple action is enough to warm his heart, to pull at his strings and remind him of the kind of affection he _craved_ so badly. Climbing off him, Keith pulled Lance off the bed and with an arm around him led him into the bathroom connected to his room. Lance is vaguely aware of the cooing and soft whispers of _everything is going to be okay, I promise. It's fine, I'm here. I have you._

He's got a hand over his eyes and he's aware of the cool plastic of the toilet lid once he's pushed to sit on it then he hears water running and he can feel a hand running over his cheek every few seconds. Blinking a few times, Lance rubs at his eyes then looks around the room. Keith is in front of him, hand pressed to his cheek and the other stretched around the shower curtain and under the running water.

Suddenly they're looking at one another and Lance is the first to look away. “Come on, you need to wash up, it'll help you feel better.” Keith's voice is soft, like he's talking to an upset toddler and Lance figures he might as well be. But he complies with what Keith asks and soon he's standing under the water and he's in awe at how Keith managed to get it to be just the _perfect_ temperature. He jumps at the sudden sound of the shampoo bottle being popped open and Keith mutters an apology as he lets the shampoo puddle in his palm. Lance's eyes are trained on the growing puddle before he reaches out and clasps a hand around Keith's wrist, tugging on it lightly.

“Get in.” he doesn't give a second thought or even wince when he hears his voice crack, instead he waits for Keith to get into the shower as well.

“I shouldn't.”

“Please.”

Silence... and then Keith is setting the bottle back onto the shelf and climbing into the shower, Lance immediately pressing their bodies together in a hug and Keith grabbing the wall to keep them both from falling. There's a few seconds of silence and then the slightly shorter boy is humming as he begins to scrub the shampoo into Lance's hair.

The tune isn't familiar, not in the slightest but Lance finds it relaxing as fingers scrub as his scalp. He wants to stay there forever but he knows their skin would get far too wrinkly soon and they'd probably get tired and cold once the hot water ran out. He's far too comfortable though and when Keith starts to turn them, Lance jolts his head up and off Keith's shoulder.

“Keep your eyes closed.” doing as he's told, Lance lets the water run down his head, hands scrubbing away the shampoo for a minute before he's gently pulled down, lips being pressed to his own. The kiss is quick but enough to make Lance's heart skip a beat.

“Why'd you say no?” Lance questions, rubbing the water from his eyes and stepping out from under the running water a bit.

“What?”

“In high school, when I asked you out, why'd you say no?”

Keith doesn't say anything as he looks away and shrugs slowly. “I don't know. I really don't.” and that answer doesn't satisfy Lance in the slightest.

“There had to be a reason.”

“I thought you were messing with me. I thought you were just making fun of me like everybody else did in school.” Keith answers, eyes meeting Lance's for a fraction of a second before he's reaching around Lance and shutting off the water. He's reaching to pull the curtain back but Lance catches his hand and stops him.

“What?”

“Lance, just let it go. I thought you were making fun of me so I said no to save myself the embarrassment, okay?” pulling his wrist free, Keith steps out of the shower quickly, walking to the rack and grabbing two towels off of it, tossing one to Lance before wrapping the other around himself.

Lance is stepping out of the tub in seconds and when Keith goes to leave the bathroom, Lance rushes forward and shuts the door, turning Keith and pressing him against it. “Stop, just—just explain it to me. Why would you think that?”

“Lance you lived through it! The teasing, the laughing, the jokes, I thought you were just taking part in it when you asked me out. It wouldn't have been the first time a guy asked me out just to stand me up or set me up for some stupid prank.” Keith snaps, hand grabbing the doorknob tightly as if it would hold him up.

“I didn't know.”

Keith is biting back bitter remarks and avoiding any and all eye contact. “I'm sorry you had to go through the teasing too. Enough to want to be home schooled.”

“How'd you deal with it? How long?” Lance reaches out and tilts Keith's head up to look at him.

“Middle school. The teasing was bearable because my brother, Shiro, he always stood up for me. He made it seem easier to handle and kids didn't tease me as much when he was around.” and there's that name again. Shiro. Lance's stomach dropping at the mention of them being brothers.

“Oh. He must be a great guy, that's probably why Allura likes him better.” he doesn't even try to hide his bitter tone.

“I shouldn't have said those things. You and Shiro aren't comparable, you really aren't. Him and Allura aren't official or anything, they've basically been dancing around each other since they met. You know Shiro nearly knocked her over the first time they ran into each other? She was getting her mail and Shiro was jogging, he came around the corner and smacked right into her, she would've fallen but he caught her. You know she talks about you like all the time too, she loves you but... but she likes Shiro romantically. Lance you just need to... “

“Accept it? Move on? Let it go?”

“... yes. “

“I know.”

“Then do it. With... with me.”

“What?”

There's silence yet again and they're staring at each other, Keith's mouth opening to speak but no words forming.

“What about the other girl in the picture with you guys? Isn't she your...” Lance can't bring himself to say _girlfriend_ or any variation of _significant other_. But he doesn't get the chance to anyway because Keith is cackling with laughter, hands letting go of the doorknob and his towel to clasp over his mouth. “W-what's so funny?”

“Y-you!” Keith cackles, head pressing back against the door, his laughter only dying down when his towel drops from his hips to the tiled floor. “I—I just, Lance you're an idiot. I'm gay as hell.” and there's a deep blush creeping up Lance's shoulders, neck and then filling his cheeks.

“O-oh.”

“Yeah, oh. You're an idiot, can we go get dressed before we both catch a cold?” Lance nods and steps away from the door as it's pulled open and the cool air from the room makes him shiver. Walking out behind Keith, he stands by the end of the bed, watching as Keith rummaged through his drawers pulling out two shirts and some boxers. Tossing one of each to Lance, Keith starts to dress himself and by the time he's done Lance' is still standing there, clothes in hand and hair dripping water all around him.

“I can just grab my clothes and head home.” Lance mumbles, setting the clothes down on the bed, Keith raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.

“It's a little later to be driving all the way back home, will you just change? You can sleep here tonight.”

A few more seconds of standing there and then Keith is pulling Lance's towel off him and using it to dry him off. Groaning, Lance reaches out and grabs the towel from Keith to dry himself and pull on the clothes he'd been given. Walking back to the bathroom he drops both towels in the laundry bin and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Yikes_.

His eyes are red and a bit puffy, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed red. He looks almost sick. Frowning, he turns his face to look at himself from all different angles before jumping once he notices Keith standing in the doorway.

“You look fine. Come on, get some rest, yeah?” nodding, Lance let's the shorter boy lead him to the bed and climbs in with him. Keith is laying with his back to Lance already so he takes it as his chance to slide his arms around Keith and press against Keith's back.

They lay in silence for a few minutes and when Lance is sure Keith has fallen asleep he leans forward to kiss the back of his head and whisper a soft thank you before drifting to sleep himself.

The first thing Lance realizes when he wakes up is that the bed is empty and the bed he's laying in is far more comfortable than his own. The second thing he realizes is that the sun is already up. And the third thing he realizes is the front of his shirt feels... crusted? The way fabric felt when you let it air dry. Maybe he'd been sweating through the night? Pushing the thought aside, he rolls over with a groan and he stretches around a bit, tugging at the sheets before kicking them off and pushing up into a sitting position to look around the room. No Keith. Getting up, he uses the restroom and then shuffles out into the hallway and down into the kitchen. He can hear laughter coming from from around the corner, oddly familiar laughter.

“No, no really, I was so surprised. I walked into Keith's room, about to ask to borrow his toothpaste because he's normally awake by that time but instead I see him pressed against some guy, legs and arms wrapped around him. And get this, Keith is drooling all over this guys chest but he's holding onto Keith like a teddy bear. It's the cutest thing ever. I went to take a picture but Keith woke up to the clicking from my phone and... well now I need to get the screen replaced.”

Lance touches the crusted spot on his shirt and winces at the realization that it's Keith's dried up drool then. Still, he files away the information that Keith drools for later.

“Shiro!”

Lance freezes at the name and the voice. _That's Allura_. Definitely Allura. Was she back already? How long had he been sleeping?

“Lance?” said person jumps against the wall as the front door opens and in walks Keith, hair pulled back and slightly soaked in sweat. “Good morning—or—uh afternoon.” he laughs, walking up to the still frozen in place Lance.

“I thought she was out of town.” Lance snaps, hand flying up to press against Keith's face and shove him back before he could lean in for a kiss.

“What?”

“Allura, you said she was out of town!” he repeats, louder than he meant to.

“I was.” both boys freeze as the topic of their conversation walks around the corner, a slightly taller boy walking out behind her. “Lance? What are you...” and then she has that look on her face, the one Lance has seen all too often. The one where Allura comes to the conclusion on something.

“Hey.” he laughs, waving weakly at his best friend.

“Wait a minute. Shiro is that—you didn't tell me it was Lance!” she all but shrieks and suddenly everybody is talking all at once. Lance trying to wave off the whole situation, Keith is shouting about the pictures, Allura about nobody telling her anything and Shiro is over all _confused_.

Several minutes later and everybody is sitting at the dining table, Lance explaining how he had shown up the previous night to talk to Allura, that he'd knocked on the wrong door and he and Keith had talked for a bit before deciding he could spend the night. Shiro repeats the mornings events and Allura puffs out her cheeks as she slouches in her seat.

“Lance you know he's the guy who turned you down in the ninth grade, right?”

“Yeah, he sort of started off with that. We uh... talked it over.” Lance explains, cheeks heating up and Keith nodding in agreement.

“So are you guys a thing now?” Allura questions, Keith's lips pressing into a thin line and Lance leaning forward in his seat to stare down at Allura.

“Depends, are you and Shiro a thing now?”

There's an awkward silence filling the room but Shiro and Keith both silently agree to remain quiet as the other two stare each other down.

“ _Depends_. If I say yes will you say you and Keith are a thing?”

“ _Depends_ , if you say yes and I say yes, will Keith actually agree to be my boyfriend?” and suddenly all eyes are on Keith and all he wants is to shrink away from all of the attention and sneak away to his room.

“Are you asking my brother out? And don't you dare say _depends_ because if you do you'll be depending on some doctors.” Shiro snaps, arms crossing over his chest and Lance holding back a laugh.

“I guess I am. But only if he doesn't turn me down like he did in the ninth grade, that was brutal.”

“All I did was say no and walk away, how was that brutal?”

“You _ruined_ my life, Keith. You owe me.” Lance huffs.

“Fine. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, happy?” Keith grumbles but there's a smile playing on his lips as he falls back to lean against his chair.

“Very much so. Now, Allura, you and this... Shiro guy, you're a thing?” Lance questions, attention turning back to the white haired girl but his hand reaching out beside him to take Keith's into his own.

“Why don't you ask the guy himself?” Allura smirks, crystal blue eyes turning to look at Shiro.

“I—um well—do you... do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I thought you'd n ever ask.” Allura chuckles, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. “So what'd you guys _really_ do last night? I bet Keith gave you a blowjob didn't he?” she questions, mischief gleaming in her eyes as they settle on her best friend.

“Allura!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! First time writing anything remotely NSFW so uM that was an experience. Also yes Lance has an older sister AND brother named Mila and Milo so no that wasn't a typo. My headcanon older brother and sister for Lance are Emilia and Marcello and their nicknames are Mila and Milo. They'll show up pretty often in my fics along with his younger siblings too.
> 
> Anyway though if you guys want to read more in this AU feel free to leave requests or something in the comments below. Like if you guys maybe want me to write the 9th grade reject I'd be down for it but only if people want it. You feel? 
> 
> Also check out my other fic [ "30 Rules to Marriage" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7943143/chapters/18158662) I should be updating that later tonight too! I gotta proofread the chapter though.


End file.
